Crest Bemustron
Crest Bemustron is a fusion of Arstron and Bemular that appear in Ultraman Beast. Appearance Arstron with a black horn, Bemular's color scheme and back spikes. History Emgaltan's Continuity Pre-Beast Crest Bemustron was a fusion used by the SOTH organization to protect humanity against kaiju and aliens. It's most notable user is Ohashi who calls it her favorite. Ultraman Beast Episode 2 Crest Bemustron is fused into existence by Ohashi to show Yoshiya what he could do with Kaiju Capsules. Episode 3 Crest Bemustron is used again by Ohashi along with Cyborg Agidom and Armored Twimilja in order to fight off Galberos's zombie army. Midway through the fight, Emulator appears from the main base and fights the fusion trio. After a short fight, they defeat him with a combined blast of all their strongest attacks, leaving a crack in the machine's chest. After Galberos's defeat, the zombie army fell and allowed Ohashi, Sage, and Stephen to become their human forms once again. Episode 5 Crest Bemustron is used by Ohashi to assist Yoshiya/ Beast in the fight with Bemstar. They fight the beast together, struggling against its abilities a bit. At one point she became injured which forced Beast to pick up the slack and defend her. Eventually the ultra held Bemstar in place as she blasted her Corona Heat Wave into the monster's gorge, destroying it. Episode 6 Crest Bemustron saves Yoshiya from being captured by Emperor Black End. She works with Sage as Cyborg Agidom and engage the Destruction Beast in combat. Agidom saved Yoshiya and took him away allowing Bemustron to get more aggressive with the battle. Emperor Black End was constantly repelled by being attacked in its face and strangely bounced into the sky in rage, confusing Bemustron. With the fight resolved, she left for SOTH headquarters. Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! Crest Bemustron appears as one of the many fusion beasts created by Kumasaga. He's one of the first fought, battling Ultraman Lugiel one on one. During the battle, both his horn and tail were cut off, leading the fusion beast to eventually come near death. Suddenly a dark aura appeared on the ground of the battlefield as all the capsules from it's defeated allies levitated into the air. Bemustron became surrounded in dark flames as the capsules fused with him, causing it to morph into a new form. Crest Bemustron became the world-destroying Burning Burning Bemstra! Ultraman Lightning made fun of it until his Electrosphere attack had no effect on it at all. Spoiler tried his own Darkness Ripper only for a similar result. BBB breathed out his flame breath and while everyone dodged, it still destroyed a nearby moon into oblivion. Everyone was shocked by the monster's destructive capabilities with Junior even identifying the beast's temperature of being that of a star. The young ultra came up with a battle plan of reducing BBB's max body heat through the use of ultras with ice powers. Blizzard, Zora, Legacy, Ultrasaur, Spoiler, and One took on the beast bravely managed to decrease it's body temperature to a safe level. After phase 1, the second part began with Zero Atler, Aegis, Beast, Junior, Lightning and Lugiel taking it on the rest of the way. Eventually, a weakened BBB was defeated by a combination of the Tri-Blade Discharge and Lugiel Thunderbolt, causing it to die in an electric explosion. Forms {{#tag:tabber| Crest=